The Underrated Ones
by Nekohime89
Summary: Tyson, Kai and Ray face encounters with two hideous, grotesque and vicious shadowy monsters with no idea where they have come from... it is soon found that these creatures are born from negative emotions...but who's? Halloween fanfic Rated T to be safe
1. Beastly shadows

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade. I have permission to use Sam and Grace Granger from their owners Samstar1990 and Trunksgal. Kirsty and the beast shadows are mine

**Chapter 1: Beastly Shadows**

It was a quiet night in Bay City, Kai Hiwatari was practicing in an abandoned warehouse with his Dranzer MS. He wanted to get away and be on his own for a bit well except for the cats that is...

Kai: GO DRANZER!

The blue Heavy Metal Beyblade spun around, knocking down bottles and leaving a slight trail of ember in it's wake. Kai was watched by his feline friends who he fed and took care of unknown to his teammates from the G Revolutions team. Unknown even to his girlfriend, Grace Granger the twin sister of Kai's ultimate rival Tyson Granger.

All of a sudden there was a noise, Kai looked around concerned but there was nothing there yet Kai felt as if he was being watched so he decided to call it a night.

Kai: RETREAT DRANZER!

Dranzer came to Kai but then the noise came again followed by a crash as one of the bottles fell and broke.

Kai: What the?

The cats began to hiss and spit, clearly sensing the force at work...

Kai: Something is seriously wr-

But before Kai could finish his sentence he was swiped by something. Kai fell, got back up and angrily faced his attacker...

Kai: Holy cow!

Kai faced two shadowy monstrous figures. Their eyes were blood red and they began shrieking incoherently. Kai covered his ears to shield them from the ear-piercing sounds and then just as quick as they came the beastly shadows were gone...

Kai: O...K That was freaky...

Next morning in the Granger Dojo, Tyson's scream awoke his sisters, Grace and Sam.

Grace: Has he eaten hot peppers again?

Sam: We'd better check on him before he wakes the neighbourhood

So the girls rushed to Tyson's room to find their brother being attacked...

Grace: What the hell are they?

Tyson was in the clutches of the beastly shadows that unbeknown to them had attacked Kai the previous night. Their dark energy disturbed Sam...

Sam: I am sensing something here...

Grace: What?

Sam: I don't know

Tyson: LET ME GOOOOOO!

Tyson punched and kicked at the grotesque creatures. The creatures shrieked loudly and pawed at Tyson but then they disappeared once more.

Tyson: What this a nightmare or was this real?

Sam: Seemed real to me...

Grace: are you OK bro?

Tyson: I'm alive I guess.

Grandpa who had heard all the screaming came into Tyson's now pretty much messed up room to find out what was going on.

Grandpa: Yo! What is with all the Howler Monkeys here?

Grace: Ty was attacked by these monsters...

Tyson: But I fought back! *grins*

Sam and Grace sweatdropped at their braggart brother, Grandpa shrugged then left the room.

Grace: I think we should start getting ready now I mean I have the date with Kai...

Sam: I have a date with Ray *giggles*

Tyson: And I am gonna see...um Max, Kenny and Kirsty...

Grace: Not really a date bro!

Sam: *giggles*

Grace and Sam got ready then set off for their dates as Tyson waited for his friends. Sam went to meet up with Ray on the hills near the park.

Sam: Hey Ray-Ray!

Ray: Heya Sammy!

The two set off to hug each other in greeting but then Ray was pushed back by a force...

Ray: Urgh!

Sam: RAY!

Two shadows took form...the beastly shadows had returned and proceeded to try and attack Ray as Sam watched in horror...

End of chapter 1 please read and review


	2. What the Heck is going on?

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade. I have permission to use Sam and Grace Granger and Seiran "Sei" Kon from their owners Samstar1990, Trunksgal and Mariam Tiarko. Kirsty and the beast shadows are mine

**Chapter 2: What The Heck Is Going On?**

Ray was in the clutches of the beastly shadows that had attacked her brother that morning...

Sam: RAY! RAY! LET HIM GO PLEASE!

Ray: SAM GET AWAY FROM HERE! SAVE YOURSELF!

The shadows howled, then they dragged Ray off. Sam took off in hot pursuit of them she once again sensed something but then she also started to sense emotions and thoughts behind them..."You don't care about us!"and "We are nothing" filled Sam's head. They were thoughts born from low self-esteem.

Sam began to wonder where they were from as the shadows stopped and then they began to attack Ray, swiping their claws at him. Ray dodged most of them until one creature pinned him down while the other struck him...

Ray: ARGH!

Sam: RAY!

Ray: SAM JUST GET OUT OF HERE!

Sam refused to and instead got a branch to try and fend the creatures off. It worked until the creatures' dark emotional energy that Sam was sensing got too much and caused her to collapse...

Ray: SAM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The creatures looked at Sam and then they continued to strike Ray...

...:DORAIGAA ATTACK!

A Beyblade struck at the creature pinning Ray, allowing him to escape and went to his rescue r's side with Sam in tow...it was his older brother Seiran Kon better known to his loved ones as Sei.

Ray: Hey thanks for that Sei! That was a close one!

Sei: I guess I was at the right place at the right time *grins*

Ray: We better take care of these guys! GO DRIGER!

Ray launched his Beyblade Driger MS which went straight to Doraigaa's side. Sei and Ray called upon their bit beasts!

Sei: DORAIGAA! DARK THUNDER!

Ray: DRIGER! THUNDER SLASH!

The white tiger and the clouded leopard emitted their thunder attacks at the beasts. The beastly shadows were struck and with another howl they disappeared. Ray breathed a sigh of relief as they were all now safe. Sam began to stir and then got up.

Sam: Wha? What happened?

Ray: It is OK Sammy it is over now *hugs Sam*

Sei: Heya there Sammy! How are you?

Sam: *sarcasm* I am just fine considering my boyfriend and brother nearly got killed by those shadow beasts!

Sei: Huh?

Ray: Tyson was attacked too?

Sam: Yes he was...

Sei: And by the same creatures?

Sam: That is correct! And both times I sensed something...the first time when they attacked Tyson I couldn't make it out but then when they attacked Ray I was in closer range to them...

Ray: What did you sense?

Sam: Dark energy and negative emotions and maybe even thoughts...

Sei: Thoughts?

Sam: Negative ones. They were "You don't care about us!"and "We are nothing". These beings are charged with the emotions from one, maybe two people and dark energy is involved...

Ray and Sei exchanged horrified looks. This wasn't good at all, Sam began to cry and Ray comforted her.

Ray: If they have attacked Tyson then me...the others are at risk!

Sei: We should warn them!

So the trio set off back to the dojo, meanwhile at a restaurant where Kai and Grace were having their date. Grace was telling Kai about the shadow beasts attacking Tyson...

Grace: They howled then just like that they disappeared!

Kai almost choked on his coffee that he was drinking, he could not believe what had happened to him had happened to Tyson. Kai frowned as he was thinking of it all.

Grace: Kai?

Kai: Oh? Grace those creatures attacked me last night and they sound like the same ones that attacked Tyson!

Grace: Really? Why didn't you tell me?

Grace frowned at Kai, she hated it when he kept secrets from her and when moody Grace could rival Kai with grouchiness.

Kai: OK OK OK I am sorry I did not tell you.

Kai leaned in and kissed Grace, her expression soon softened again. Kai knew how to "Un-Kai" Grace as it were.

Grace: Do you think these things are targeting the team?

Kai: They could be...

Just then Grace the received a text from Sam, informing her of the attack on Ray. Grace went pale...

Kai: Grace?

Grace: Kai...Ray was attacked by them too! Sam just told me on her text!

Kai's face darkened with this new revelation...

Grace: She has told us to meet at the Dojo in a few hours, she has some info about them from what she has sensed.

Kai: But first...we finish our date

And with that Kai and Grace kissed again but at the same time both were clouded with worry...

At the Granger Dojo...

Grandpa: Yo Dude! Your homies are here!

Tyson: Coming Grandpa!

Tyson went to the door to find Max, Kenny and Kirsty waiting for him. Max and Kenny looked as if they had woken up on the wrong side of the bed while Kirsty looked as if she hadn't slept at all.

Tyson: *grins* Aren't we a little worse for wear this morning?

Max: *angrily* And aren't we mouthing off as usual!

Tyson was taken aback by Max's sudden burst of anger.

Tyson: Chill dudes!

Kenny: *frowning* Says you!

Kirsty: *yawning* C'mon guys knock it off! We didn't come here for an argument...I am too tired for this...

Max softened and put an arm around his exhausted, pony-tailed girlfriend.

Max: I am sorry Kitten but you know what Tyson is like.

Kenny: Let's just get on with what we have to do!

So the quartet went to the back of the dojo for Tyson and Max to have a friendly Beybattle with Kenny and Kirsty checking on their progress...

Max: 3!

Tyson: 2!

Tyson and Max: 1! LET IT RIP!

With that they unleashed their Beyblades: Draciel MS and Dragoon MS. The two Beyblades spun around the dish then to Tyson's surprise Draciel went on the offensive!

Max: ATTACK DRACIEL!

The green HMS Beyblade began to clash with Tyson's Dragoon viciously. Kirsty and Kenny watched the battle, Kirsty felt uneasy...

Kirsty: Um Kenny this is not what usually happens when Max battles...

Kenny: It is now! Get used to it!

Tyson heard what Kenny had just said and was shocked, meanwhile Draciel just kept attacking Dragoon!

Max: That is it Draciel! SMASH HIM!

Kirsty: Oi! Max this is a friendly Beybattle, no need for the brutality!

Max: *frowning* Keep your nose out Kitten!

Kirsty went pale and tears pricked her eyes, Tyson decided that now wasn't right for a Beybattle...

Tyson: Dragoon! Retreat!

Dragoon did a simple knock to Draciel and the Beyblades flew to their owners. Max wasn't pleased...

Max: TYSON WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Kenny: Yeah Tyson that is not like you! *frowns*

Kirsty couldn't hold her tears back any longer as the trickled down her cheeks.

Tyson: Max are you OK bud? You too Kenny...you both seem on edge today.

Max: *huffing* We are just fine thanks!

Tyson: Tell that to your girlfriend Max!

Max turned to face a now very tearful Kirsty, Max seemed to calm down as he went to comfort her with a hug.

Max: She is just tired that is all! It is her time of the month!

Kirsty: *horrified look* Maxie!

Kenny: Erm Max it is nearly time for our appointment again!

Tyson: Appointment?

Max: Yeah with someone who actually listens to us! Bye!

Kenny: Bye Tyson!

And with that Kenny left along with Max and Kirsty who were holding hands.

Kirsty: Cya Tyson! *smiles weakly*

Tyson: Bye guys!

Tyson was stunned and stood still for a few minutes...and then he received a text from Sam...his face fell.

Tyson: What is going on here?

End of chapter 2 please read and review


	3. Meetings

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade. I have permission to use Sam and Grace Granger, Seiran "Sei" Kon and Lily Namtura from their owners Samstar1990, Trunksgal, Mariam Tiarko and Tifafenrir09. Kirsty and the beast shadows are mine

**Chapter 3: Meetings**

Max, Kenny and Kirsty were walking through Bey City to get to their destination for Max and Kenny's appointment with their pep coach. Kirsty was not tearful but still looked down while Max and Kenny were less grouchy but at the same time not entirely happy...

Max: Stupid Tyson! I could have won that practice match, but no he thought I was so moody I'd actually beat him!

Kenny: Which would've been a first! Tyson has to win all the time! Coward...

Kirsty: Guys if you feel that way, why not tell Tyson how you feel?

Max turned his face to Kirsty frowning.

Max: Why bother? He only cares about winning anyway!

Kenny: Just like Ray and Kai! They are the same! They forget about us...they all do!

Kirsty: I don't...you have only been feeling that way since we have been seeing this pep coach!

Kenny: Oh not this again! *shakes head*

Max: What do you have against him Kitten? Huh?

Kirsty: You both just seem more on edge and the way he talks creeps me out.

Max: Just those things!

Kirsty: And he seems to be putting stuff in both of your heads!

Kenny: That is not true!

They kept walking and not so much talking when a pink haired girl with a green top, jeans, gloves and a crystal around her neck caught sight of them...it was their friend Lily Namtura, a half-demon half-human Blader and the girlfriend of Tyson Granger. Lily smiled at the sight of her friends!

Lily: Heya Max! Heya Kenny! Heya Kitten! Hows it shaking?

Max: Hn! Hi! We are as fine as we can be...

Kenny: Hi Lily! We are fine we just have to go somewhere so if you'll excuse us...

Kirsty glared at both of the boys, she could not believe how rude Max and Kenny were being...

Kirsty: Hiya Lily! I am so sorry for the way they are acting today! *shoots another glare at the boys*

Lily: Hey don't worry everyone has their off days I guess...

Max: Come ON Kirsty! *grabs Kirsty's arm forcefully*

Kenny: We haven't got all day you know!

Kirsty: Cya later Lily!

Lily: Bye guys!

Max and Kenny: BYE!

The crystal around Lily's neck began to glow, Lily looked down puzzled and then looked at her departing friends.

Lily: That is strange...

Her crystal only glowed when it sensed dark magic or dark forces and there was nothing around except herself and of course Max, Kenny and Kirsty. She then thought again about Max and Kenny, they were not usually short-tempered or rude.

Lily: Oh well...

Lily made her way to the Granger dojo to see Tyson, with Max, Kenny and Kirsty still heading to the pep coach...

Max: Nice going Kirsty! We are gonna be late!

Kenny: Yeah! You know we have a meeting to get to!

Max: But no you have to say hi to your friend!

Kirsty: But...

Max: *glaring* ENOUGH talking! More walking!

Kirsty bowed her head feeling the tears coming on again. _It's his fault! _Kirsty thought to herself, _That stupid pep coach, Alex Gage I think his name was! All I know is that he is turning Max and Kenny against their team...and maybe against the rest of us too..._

Meanwhile at the Granger Dojo, Sam, Ray, Sei, Grace and Kai met up with Tyson in the garden to discus the beastly shadows and what Sam had sensed about them.

Grace: So they are manifestations of negative energy?

Sam: Yes that is correct. They were thoughts, ones of low self-esteem.

Grace: But...where did they come from and what do they want?

Sei: We don't but they seem to want to hurt Ray, Kai and Tyson.

Kai: *sarcasm* So what are we gonna do? Bake a cake while waiting for one of us to be attacked again?

Grace: Oh Kai don't be like that! These may have been one offs you know!

Ray: But it isn't. Tyson, Kai and me were attacked at different times!

Sei: It would be best to stay vigilant for now and stick together.

Grace: Hey! Speaking of which where is Kenny, Max and Kirsty. They were supposed to come here to see Tyson! Tyson?

Tyson had remained quiet and withdrawn since Max, Kenny and Kirsty took off. He was shocked by how Max and Kenny were so on edge and how Kirsty wasn't her feisty self. _Something isn't right _Tyson thought.

Grace: Tyson?

Tyson: Huh? What is it Grace?

Grace: Max, Kenny and Kirsty, did they come?

Tyson: Yes but...

Grace: But what Ty? I'm your twin I know when something is up with you!

Tyson: Yes they came here but they didn't stick around here for long.

Grace and Sam: Oh?

Tyson: Max and Kenny seemed very...grouchy and Kirsty was tired, when Max and I were battling me he was aggressive VERY aggressive.

Kai: Attacking you without his trademark defense?

Tyson: Yes that and they just kept biting mine and Kirsty's head off, snapping at the smallest of things. Though Max did seem to soften when Kirsty got upset...

Ray: That is not like Max and Kenny...not at all!

Tyson: And then they went off, apparently Max and Kenny have some appointment. Something about seeing some who actually listens to them.

Grace: Maybe they are just having a rough time you know.

Tyson: Maybe...

Back with Max, Kenny and Kirsty, they made it on time for the meeting with Alex Gage. Alex was small in height with short dark blond spiked hair, mysterious sparkly brown eyes and a baby face with rosy cheeks. He was wearing a shirt with a tie and blue jeans. He was geeky and cool at the same time and most people who came to his sessions liked him very much.

Alex: Ah my favourite guys take a seat please!

Max and Kenny sat down in the two seats in front of Alex's desk, Kirsty stood by the door.

Alex: You know you can sit down too Kitten!

Kirsty sat in the seat near the wall watching the meeting...

Alex: Now then how are we since yesterday?

Max: I nearly won against Tyson today...

Alex: But...

Max: But he thought I was being too aggressive and called back his Beyblade! *frowning*

Alex's voice went silky and echoed all of a sudden as he spoke...

Alex: Oh that is Tyson for you! He doesn't want you to win, he doesn't ever want you to succeed at Beyblade.

Max: I guess so.

Kenny: Tyson thought we were too edgy!

Alex: Of course he does! You are Max and Kenny, the meeker members of the G Revolutions team. In the eyes of your teammates you can never be better or angrier than them...you could be a great Blader Kenny if you weren't fixing up everyone else's Beyblades!

Kenny: You are right!

Kirsty watched and listened with disgust, Max continued talking to Alex...

Max: My Mom is coming over today.

Alex: Your Mother Judy?

Max: Yes.

Alex: The same woman who let Rick bully you time and time again? The same woman who loves her team more than her own son...

Kirsty wasn't Judy's biggest fan but she knew that Judy loved Max immensely...

Kirsty: You are wrong! Max don't listen to him! Your mother loves you to bits! She may have messed up at times but...

Max: NO! She doesn't Kirsty she doesn't!

Alex: Oh and the same woman who talked bad about the beliefs of HER OWN SON!

Max seemed to angry with these words, Kenny was peeved too. Kirsty could only watch as her boyfriend and good friend get manipulated Alex who was now smirking got up and went to whisper in Kirsty's ear...

Alex: You cannot stop this no matter what you try, I almost have them where I want them!

Kirsty pushed Alex away from her angrily...

Meanwhile Lily, still on her way to the dojo waked past the Tate Hobby shop when her crystal glowed again...

Lily: What now?

A woman's scream then filled the air, it sounded like it came from the hobby shop then...

BANG! The door busted open, sending Lily crashing to a wall! Lily got up then turned to see what had busted out of the hobby shop...

Lily: What the f***?

End of chapter 3 please read and review


	4. Attack from the Heart

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade. I have permission to use Sam and Grace Granger, Seiran "Sei" Kon and Lily Namtura from their owners Samstar1990, Trunksgal, Mariam Tiarko and Tifafenrir09. Kirsty and the beast shadows are mine

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes with violence and blood**

**Chapter 4: Attack from the Heart**

Lily was horrified by what she saw; there in front of her was one of the beastly shadows. But this time it had more of a physical appearance, looking a cross between a gargoyle and a werewolf with a furry muscular body, long and thick claws, sharp fangs and glowing red eyes.

Lily: This is freaky!

…: Help me please!

Lily looked and in one of the paws of this monster was a blonde-haired, blue- eyed woman looking roughened up and terrified. Lily gasped; the woman was Judy Tate, Max's Mom!

Lily: Mrs. Tate!

The monster roared then took off, dragged poor Judy off screaming, Lily ran after them in hot pursuit…Meanwhile Sei, Kai and Grace had left the dojo to try and find Max, Kirsty and Kenny when they saw the monster…

Grace: WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!

Sei: It looks like the shadow monster has returned…with a bit of a upgrade it seems!

The monster then ran off again, Lily was panting as she chased after the monster. When she saw Sei, Grace and Kai she alerted them.

Lily: DON'T LET THAT THING GET AWAY! IT HAS GOT MRS. TATE!

The faces of Sei, Grace and Kai paled with this revelation, even more so when Judy's scream filled the air once more.

Grace: I'll go to the Hobby Shop and see if everything is fine there!

Kai: We'll follow Lily, right Sei?

Sei: Yeah!

So Sei and Kai ran after Lily and the monster while Grace went to the Hobby Shop. She went in through the wrecked doorway to find the shop in a very messy state. Beyblade parts were thrown everywhere…

Grace: Hello? Is anyone here? Mr. Tate?

Grace looked at the back of the shop where it was the home of the Tate family; it was in a just as bad state as the shop. Amongst the mess in the kitchen she found Taro Tate on the floor unconscious. His back had a huge scratch on it.

Grace: Mr. Tate! Wake up! It's me Grace, what happened?

Taro Tate stirred and faced Grace.

Taro: Where is that creature? Is Judy alright?

Grace: The monster has taken off with Judy! But Sei, Kai and Lily have gone to help!

Taro: We were just getting ready for when Max came home when out of no where that monster came! It seemed to hate Judy and was thrashing and trying to grab her. I tried to stop it but it knocked me out! And Judy is with that thing…

Tears welled up in Taro's eyes in concern for his wife.

Grace: You said it just came out of no where?

Taro: It…was a shadow one minute but then it just took form…

Taro began to cry and Grace comforted him.

Grace: Everything is gonna be OK. I am calling Tyson, Ray and Sammy!

As Grace called the dojo, Kai, Sei and Lily had almost caught up to the monster and Judy in the park where the monster was attacking Judy viciously, hitting her and scratching her.

Judy: STOP IT! STOP IT PLEASE! LEAVE ME ALONE!

It was of no use the monster just kept mauling her and beating her, tears and blood fell from Judy as she fell unconscious, but then Sei swept in and swiped the bruised and bloodied Judy from the monster's grasp. The monster roared in frustration.

Sei: Didn't anyone ever teach you not to raise your hand or claw to a woman!

The monster then took a swipe at Sei, Sei jumped into a tree as Kai launched his Beyblade on the monster.

Kai: DRANZER! TAKE THIS BEAST DOWN!

The phoenix bit beats unleashed his flames on the monster. The monster cried in pain…

Meanwhile Max, Kenny and Kirsty were leaving after the meeting with Alex Gage when Max suddenly collapsed. Kirsty panicked and bent down to help her boyfriend.

Kirsty: MAXIE! MAXIE! Are you OK?

Max: I am FINE! Stop fussing over me!

Kirsty: I cannot help it…

Kenny: What happened anyway?

Max: I dunno I felt as if I was burning that's all. Like as if I was on fire or something

Kirsty put her hand on Max's forehead. It was rather warm; this only heightened Kirsty's concern.

Kirsty: I think we need to take you home Max…

Kenny went to his home as Kirsty accompanied Max to the Hobby Shop…Alex Gage watched them through his window and smirked.

Alex: Looks like the attack on Judy caught some attention…

Back in the park, the creature recovered from Dranzer's attack and thrashed Kai into a tree. Sei had taken Judy out of sight and called an ambulance. Kai got up and then began to give the monster one hell of a beat down, Kai was not too happy at being thrown into a tree…

Kai: DON'T YOU EVER THRASH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!

Kai punched the monster's head and then hit him really hard in the stomach; the monster collapsed and began to puke blood from the stomach injury. Lily entered the battle…

Lily: GO ANGELUS! USE YOUR HEAVENLY CLAW!

The Light Lion came from the golden Beyblade and then…the monster vanished into thin air after spewing blood a few more times. Sirens sounded as the ambulance had arrived along with Sammy, Tyson, Ray, Taro and Grace.

Lily: What was that thing? Where did it go?

Sammy: I may not have seen this attack but I can sense the negative energy behind it.

Tyson: What kind?

Sammy: A bitter feeling of betrayal from a loved one…the feelings of this monster have come from someone close to Judy…but I cannot be sure.

Ray: I hope we find out soon…how many more are gonna be attacked?

Sei: I just hope we can stop this before someone does get killed.

Taro cried as he cradled a battered, bruised and bloodied Judy in his arms and then watched as the ambulances took his wife to the hospital. Sammy had bandaged Taro before they came to the park. Grace ran to Kai and the couple hugged and kissed.

Grace: Kai, that thing could have killed you!

Kai: We couldn't let it kill Judy though.

Grace: You are right!

So Mr. Tate set off back to his home where a shocked Kirsty and Max were waiting for him…

Kirsty: Hey Taro!

Max: *weakly* Hi Dad! What happened to our home?

Taro: Hey kids! Max, your mother and I were attacked by this beast here…and…

Max: Yeah?

Taro: The beast attacked Judy and then knocked me out as I tried to stop him. It dragged Judy to the park and beat her black and blue, luckily Kai, Sei and Lily saved her. Grace came to me and we phoned the others and an ambulance…Judy is now in hospital…she is alive though.

Kirsty's eyes widened, while Max looked shocked then he grabbed his head and winced…

Taro and Kirsty: MAX?

Max: I have just got a bit of a headache that is all I am OK…

Taro: Maybe it is shock. I am going to board up the door for now and close the shop until the mess is cleared and the door fixed.

Kirsty: I think I better go back home...Bye guys!

Kirsty turned to leave when Max gently tugged her arm, his puppy eyes welling up.

Max: Stay with me Kitten tonight, please?

Kirsty looked at Max then at Taro…

Taro: I'll call your parents *smiling*

So Kirsty agreed to stay at the Tate residence for the night.

Tyson, Sammy, Grace, Ray, Sei, Lily and Kai had returned to the Dojo…all them with the fresh memories of the monster's attack on Judy.

Grace: I hope the Tate guys are gonna be fine…Judy too…

Tyson: I think they will be fine; they are tougher than they look you know!

Sammy: But still anyone can be attacked by these monsters and what is the second one going to look like the next time it attacks?

Ray: You are right, the other attacks were by two monsters but this attack was just the one.

Lily: We'll be fine if we stick together guys!

Sei: I say we rest up for the night and be prepared tomorrow.

Later that night at the Tate residence, Kirsty was asleep but had woken up so she got up to have a drink of water. As she drank she heard a coughing noise…it sounded like Max.

Kirsty: Max?

Kirsty was concerned, the previous night during a sleepover at her house Max and Kenny had bad nightmares and she stayed up by their sides comforting them.

Max: *coughs*

Getting more worried Kirsty followed the coughing to the bathroom which was lit up and put her ear on the door, Max was in there. Kirsty opened the door and her face went pale…Max was by the toilet puking up blood.

Max: *weakly* Kirsty…I feel so unwell…my head and my tummy hurts…

Kirsty rushed to Max's side and rubbed his back as he puked more blood into the toilet.

Kirsty: Maxie…we need to tell your father. First you get the nightmares last night, a fever, and then a headache, then a headache and a tummy ache and now you are spewing blood!

Max: NO! Don't tell Dad just stay by my side…please

Kirsty now getting more frightened by the minute stayed by a tearful Max's side once again through the night as he continued to puke up blood…

End of chapter 4 R+R please!


	5. Battle Royale

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade. I have permission to use Sam and Grace Granger, Seiran "Sei" Kon and Lily Namtura from their owners Samstar1990, Trunksgal, Mariam Tiarko and Tifafenrir09. Kirsty and the beast shadows are mine

**Chapter 5: Battle Royale**

At the Granger Dojo; everyone was sleeping soundly…everyone except Lily…

She tossed and turned as a slideshow of horrifying images were playing in her head. First was of the werewolf-gargoyle-like monster that had attacked Judy that day, then she saw another monster this time looking like a dragon but without wings and some fur on instead attacking Tyson and everyone else at the dojo…

Lily was having a vision, with her demon heritage this happened every so often and not always when she was sleeping.

The vision continued as she saw the two monsters obscured by shadows standing on either side of a man with a cloak and mask on, the two monsters grabbing Tyson and zapping him, Sam's face all tearful, Tyson being pushed away from the monsters, a girl's scream was heard and the last thing Lily saw was a girl lying face down at the monsters feet, her hair was white. This girl was the one who had pushed Tyson away from the monsters…a roar from the werewolf-gargoyle was heard then…

Sam: Lily? Are you OK?

Lily woke from her vision to find Sammy by her side.

Lily: I am fine thanks, I had a vision though. I'll tell you all about it later.

Sam: We are having a team meeting today, tell us then.

So Sam and Lily got ready for when the others got up meanwhile at the Tate residence, Max had stopped puking blood in the early hours of the morning and both he and Kirsty had fallen asleep in the bathroom. Max was laying his head on the toilet with some blood dribbled on his chin while Kirsty was lying on the floor next to the toilet. It was 8AM and they both began to wake up…

Kirsty: Mmmmmm…Max are you OK? How are you feeling?

Max: *yawns* Better I guess…

Kirsty: I still think you should tell your father about this.

Max: No! I am fine now! The headache, tummy ache and puking blood has stopped!

Kirsty: OK I suggest you flush the toilet and wipe your chin if that is the case.

Max: And then we get breakfast, I am starving!

Later on in the kitchen, Taro joined Max and Kirsty to have breakfast having just come off the phone from the hospital.

Max: How is she Dad?

Taro: The doctors said she is over the worst but they are going to keep their eye on her. She may be able to come home tonight. No broken bones just bruises and cuts.

Max: That is good!

Max then began to eat a lot of food, rather greedily too. Taro and Kirsty watched in amazement. Max finished, burped and looked at his staring father and girlfriend.

Max: What? I was starving!

Kirsty: Come on we better go to Tyson's Dojo Max!

Max: huh?

Kirsty: I got a text from Sam, there is a meeting there!

So later on that day everyone gathered at the dojo's garden to discuss the attacks by the beastly shadows and the attack on Judy Tate.

Tyson: So Kai did you really take on the monster yourself?

Kai: Yeah after it threw me in a tree.

Grace: I wanna know all of the gory details please!

Kai: I got up and I hit it on the head hard first and then again in the stomach. So hard it puked blood up! It puked up blood a few times before disappearing!

Kirsty paled at the last sentence while Max just shrugged. Grace and Sam looked at Kirsty.

Sam: Are you OK?

Grace: You look like as if you have seen a ghost Kirsty!

Kirsty: I am fine honest! So Kai why did the monster throw you in a tree?

Kai: I unleashed Dranzer's flames on it! It didn't seem to like the heat! *shrugs*

Kirsty: Oh…I see.

Kirsty looked at Max as she went as white as a sheet as Lily told them all about the vision she had. Concerns for Tyson grew as she revealed all…

Sammy: So it is Tyson we need to keep our eyes on. And that man you described Lily…he sounds familiar…

Tyson: Great! Nice to see that I am on the top of the wanted list!

Grace: But Lily…didn't you say a girl pushed Tyson out of the way and seemed to take whatever he was being attacked with?

Lily: Yes! I don't who she was, she had white hair! And I could not see her face!

Tyson: We'll just watch our backs, anyway Kenny?

Kenny: Yes?

Tyson: The four of us; me, Max, Ray and Kai are going to have a practice battle royale! I want you to film it as I know I'll win this.

Everyone sweatdropped except for Max and Kenny who both started to look rather peeved.

Kenny: *sarcastically* Whatever you want your majesty!

So Kenny set up his laptop as the four beybladers gathered around the garden Beydish, Sei was the referee.

Sei: OK are all Beybladers ready?

The boys nodded.

Sei: OK! 3 2 1 LET IT RIP!

Tyson, Kai, Max and Ray unleashed their Beyblades into the dish; once again Max went on the offensive. Draciel hit Driger hard.

Ray: Max? This isn't what you usually do…

Max: I have changed Ray!

Tyson: Meh he was like that yesterday! Hey Chief you filming?

Kenny: Don't worry, it's filming!

Kenny was getting angrier by the minute while everyone was focused on the battle royale Kirsty tried to calm down Kenny.

Kirsty: Tyson's being Tyson; just let it fly over your head!

Kenny: I have been doing that for years! Tyson sees me as his towel boy!

Kenny fumed as the battle continued…Max was getting aggressive with the other three Beyblades…

Kai: Oh Maxie…Go Dran-

Kai was cut off by a strange growling noise, everyone looked around and then a shadow swiped and Tyson then took a wingless and furry dragon like form…just like the one in Lily's vision…

Lily: TYSON! GO ANGELOUS!

Lily unleashed her golden Beyblade, Angelous the Light Lion appeared and came face to face with the monster.

Lily: Now HEAVENLY CLAW!

Angelous used Heavenly Claw and it struck the monster's back…and then Kenny seemed to wince and rubbed his back.

Kirsty: Kenny?

The monster tried to reach Tyson as he continued the battle royale.

Grace: NO YOU DON'T!

Grace jumped and landed a punch to the monster's face, a moment later Kenny was rubbing his face. Sammy looked at Kenny.

Sammy: Something is not right here…

Sammy began to hear the thoughts of the creature, "I am not your towel boy Tyson!" was the prominent one. Sei unleashed his Beyblade to try and keep the monster back.

Sei: DORAIGAA! DARK THUNDER!

The Dark Thunder struck the monster and then Kenny jumped, seemingly shocked

Sammy looked at Kenny again only this time Kenny saw her.

Kenny: Why are you staring at me!

Sammy: Hmmm

Meanwhile the battle royale was continuing…

Ray: I think we need to stop this battle! DRIGER RETREAT!

Max frowned as Kai and Tyson also called their Beyblades back.

Max: WHAT? Cowards, we were still beybattling!

Kai: And if you haven't noticed Max, we have bigger things to worry about.

Max angrily called back Draciel and went nest to Kirsty and Kenny fuming.

Sammy: Kirsty! Take Max and Kenny inside the dojo!

Max: What? You think I cannot protect myself?

Kenny: *weakly* Yeah seriously?

Kirsty: Sammy is right c'mon you two!

Max: You are siding with her!

Kirsty didn't answer and got Max and Kenny in the Dojo with her, Max was furious!

Max: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST DID THAT! DO KENNY OR I GET A SAY IN THIS!

Max punched the wall of the dojo while Kenny was sitting down arms folded and Kirsty looked back and forth out of the window and then at Max and Kenny.

Outside Tyson, Kai, Ray, Sei, Lily, Grace and Sammy prepared to fend off the monster when another shadow appeared…

Grace: Oh no…

Sei: Not this one again!

The shadow then took form of the werewolf-gargoyle like monster that had attacked Judy and stood by the dragon-like monster; both ready to attack.

All this was being watched by Alex Gage in his office he smiled evilly at the latest outcome…

Alex: And now this is where it gets interesting…

He continued to watch, his brown eyes flashing evilly…

End of chapter 5


	6. Things get connected

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade. I have permission to use Sam and Grace Granger, Seiran "Sei" Kon and Lily Namtura from their owners Samstar1990, Trunksgal, Mariam Tiarko and Tifafenrir09. Kirsty and the beast shadows are mine

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence and strong language**

**Chapter 6: Things get connected**

The two monsters stood; their evil gaze fixed on Tyson. The werewolf-gargoyle made a move at Tyson, the others tried to block but the monster was too fast and slammed Tyson into the stone wall of the garden.

Sammy and Grace: TYSON!

Tyson grunted as he opened his eyes to find the monster on top of him; using its huge paw to keep Tyson in place.

Sammy: LET GO OF MY BROTHER!

Sammy felt a pain inside her, as she watched. The monster was about to use the other paw to slash Tyson when…

Grace: VALEFORE! EVOLUTION STORM!

Grace had unleashed her Beyblade and Bit Beast Valefore. Her Beyblade looked almost identical to Tyson's except for a golden orange where the blue is. Her bit beast was also a dragon, not a blue one but a rather colourful one with gold, red and purple on its body.

Valefore unleashed a powerful hurricane that distracted the monster long enough for Tyson to escape and rejoin his sisters and friends.

Tyson: Thanks Grace that was a close one!

Grace: No problem!

Sammy: Excuse me but we better save the sentiments for later!

Sei: Yeah we got to deal with these two!

So Tyson, Kai, Ray, Sammy, Sei and Lily launched their Beyblades to join Grace's Valefore, ready to protect themselves and the dojo.

The werewolf-gargoyle monster was not very pleased at the storm attack it received; it growled rejoined the other monster ready to make their next move.

The seven Beyblades surrounded the monsters, the monsters then leapt up and the wingless-dragon monster went for Kai.

Kai: These creatures never learn…

Kai was grabbed by the dragon monster and pinned to a wall but Kai grabbed the beast's shoulders and pushed himself up and struck his feet into the beast's stomach and pushed it away.

Grace: Nice one Kai!

The dragon coughed blood for a moment and then went for Kai again as the werewolf-gargoyle went for Tyson and Ray.

Sei: I think we need to fight these creatures physically and not with our Beyblades.

Lily: You have a good point! They are after the guys rather than the Beyblades!

So Sei, Lily, Grace, Tyson, Ray and Kai called their Beyblades back. Sammy kept her Beyblade out. The werewolf-gargoyle grabbed Ray and Tyson by their necks and pinned them to a wall.

Sammy: RAY! TYSON!

Before the monster could do anything, Lily and Sei teamed up and both kicked it in the back. Angered the monster released Ray and Tyson and turned on Lily and Sei, giving them an evil look then roared.

Lily: Oh shit!

Sei: You can say that again!

The werewolf-gargoyle began to chase Lily and Sei, while Grace managed to catch up with the wingless-dragon and Kai.

Grace: Hey! Pick on someone your own size bully!

Grace then jumped and landed her fists on the monster's head, the wingless-dragon beast grabbed its head and roared in pain, and Grace went to Kai's side and gave him a quick hug and kiss.

Grace: Are you OK?

Kai: Yeah thanks!

Grace: Let's take this beast together then! *grins*

Kai: Hm! *grins*

So Kai and Grace teamed up and they took on the wingless dragon that was ready to attack again. Kai kicked its back while Grace punches its face. The monster roared in frustration and pain.

Meanwhile Lily and Sei found that the werewolf-gargoyle creature was not following them anymore…

Sammy: Sei! Lily! Over here!

The monster was heading to attack Tyson again! Tyson ran as fast as he could!

Lily: We cannot let it hurt Tyson!

Sei: Come on then we need to stop that thing!

Ray: A triple team would help!

So the trio went to the monster pursuing Tyson and when they got to the creature they kicked it away from Tyson. Peeved the monster lashed his claws out catching Lily's arm.

Lily: ARGH!

Tyson: Don't you dare hurt my girlfriend you fiend.

Tyson punched the monster in its stomach, the monster slapped Tyson to the floor, its claws catching his back. Tyson hissed in pain.

Sammy: NO! Tyson…

Sammy was about to call her Beyblade's attack when Kirsty suddenly came out of the dojo, shaking and her face tear-stained.

Sammy: I told you to stay inside with Max and Kenny!

Kirsty: Yeah about that, I think you need to come inside and see this!

Sammy called back her Beyblade and went in the dojo with Kirsty, Sammy looked at Max and Kenny with horror on her face.

Sammy: What the?

Max and Kenny were lying on the floor, shaking and crying in pain. Kenny had a bit of blood dribbled down his lip and Max was holding his stomach tight. Sammy looks back at Kirsty who had tears streaming down her face.

Sammy: They feel every hit the monsters receive right?

Kirsty nodded, Sammy went to her and grabbed her shoulders. Sammy had a feeling about this and now wanted Kirsty to tell her everything.

Sammy: What else do you know about this?

Kirsty broke down in Sammy's arms as she explained about Alex Gage, the meetings, the change in Max and Kenny's temperament, the night where she comforted them when they had nightmare and the previous night she spent with Max as he puked blood. Sammy listened to all this with growing horror…it seemed that these monsters came from Max and Kenny themselves and were connected to them…

Meanwhile back outside, Kai and Grace were still attacking the wingless-dragon when it suddenly grabbed them both and began to crush them tight. Sei and Ray were pinning the werewolf-gargoyle to the floor, trying to keep his claws down.

Grace: HNNNN LET…GO…OF US!

Kai: OR ELSE!

Tyson got up weakly despite his injury and taunted the monster crushing Kai and Grace.

Tyson: Hey Ugly! Come and get me!

Lily: Tyson don't taunt it!

The wingless-dragon growled and chased Tyson, Grace and Kai got up and then with a fast run they threw themselves at the monster and together with Tyson they pinned it down.

Tyson: We have got you now!

Grace: Careful bro this thing is strong.

Indeed it was as it struggled to get up, the creature roared in frustration and then it reverted to a shadow and flew into the dojo. Grace, Kai and Tyson landed on the floor.

In the dojo Sammy and Kirsty hugged each other in fear as the shadow flew around, until it went inside Kenny!

Kenny: ARGH!

Sammy: Kenny!

Back outside Kai and Grace joined Sei and Ray in keeping the werewolf-gargoyle monster down. It was stubbornly trying to lash out.

Sei: Geez this thing doesn't know when to give up does it?

Ray: Just watch those claws of it!

Lily and Tyson were seeing to each others wounds.

Lily: Oh Tyson you are a fool! That thing could have killed you!

Tyson: I couldn't let it get away with slashing my Lilypad.

Lily: Tyson…

Tyson and Lily shared a kiss as the werewolf-gargoyle with one last struggle tried to free itself then it too reverted to a shadow.

Grace: What the heck?

The shadow also flew into the dojo.

Sei: I hope it doesn't hurt the girls, Max or Kenny.

The shadow flew around inside the dojo.

Kirsty: We have to stop it! It is going to go into Max!

Sammy: I don't know if we can…

Kirsty: OI! You thing you, leave my Blondie Bear alone!

Words were useless as it too flew straight into Max!

Max: AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!

Kirsty: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Kirsty broke down in tears as Sammy went to comfort her, Max and Kenny were on the floor for a moment then they both got up.

Max: I understand now…

Sammy: What?

Kenny: You want to hurt us!

Kirsty: NO! That is not true!

Max: YOU ARE LYING! YOU TOLD SAMMY EVERYTHING!

Kirsty: But…but…

Sammy: She is worried about you both and just wants to help! We all do!

Kenny: Yeah right!

Max and Kenny stormed to the back garden much to the puzzlement of Tyson, Ray, Kai, Sei, Grace and Lily.

Grace: Are you two OK?

Max turned to Grace and the others with an angry look in his face. Sammy and Kirsty were both outside the dojo now.

Max: Am I OK? DO I LOOK FUCKING OK TO YOU!

Grace's face paled, everyone else was disgusted with Max's foul angry outburst.

Kai: You better say sorry right now Max!

Kenny: Why the fuck should he?

Tyson: You two quit the attitude now!

Max: No! We have had enough of being seen as below the rest of you!

Kenny: Just here to be used and to make you guys look better!

Max: We don't want to be the underrated ones anymore!...ARGH!

Kirsty: Max?

Kenny and Max clenched their teeth and fists in pain, their hair started to look rougher, Max's blue eyes became an angry amber colour. Their teeth became slightly more pointed and fang-like and they released their fingers to reveal that their nails had become claws.

Kirsty was shaken, everyone else stared in horror.

Max: Why the fuck are you staring at us?

Sammy: You've changed…

Kenny: Oh whatever! Come on Max let's go!

Sei: Where are you going?

Max: It is none of your business…are you coming with us Kirsty?

Kirsty looked at her boyfriend tearfully as he extended his now clawed hand to her. Kirsty nodded and took his hand. Sammy tugged her arm.

Sammy:*whispering* What are you doing?

Kirsty: *whispering* Let me go with them, I need to try and fix this and stop them before they go too far.

Grace: What if he hurts you?

Sei: Let her go Sammy.

Sammy let Kirsty go as she left holding hands with Max, everyone looked on in shock. Tears began to fall down Sammy's face. Grace went to comfort her younger sister.

Grace: She is going to be fine, do not worry.

Sammy: I hope so…I hope so.

End of chapter 6


	7. Kidnapping, Lies and Videotapes

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade. I have permission to use Sam Granger, The Cloaked Man, Grace Granger, Seiran "Sei" Kon and Lily Namtura from their owners Samstar1990, Trunksgal, Mariam Tiarko and Tifafenrir09. Kirsty and the beast shadows are mine

**WARNING: This chapter contains violence and strong language**

**Chapter 7: Kidnapping, Lies and Videotapes**

It was late afternoon when Judy Tate had returned home with Taro from the hospital. She was resting in the living room and Taro was making dinner, waiting for Max to return when there was a knock at the door.

Taro: I'll get it!

Taro answered the door but there was no-one there, then he heard his wife scream.

Taro: No not again, Judy!

Taro went to the living room where his wife was, Judy was unconscious but she looked unhurt. Taro went to try and wake Judy up.

Taro: Judy? Wake up!

Judy stayed unconscious but she was breathing, Taro was about to call a hospital when he saw a cloaked figure. The Cloaked Man laughed.

Cloaked Man: Don't worry your wife is fine but you need to go nighty-night too!

The Cloaked Man waved his hand at Taro and then Taro fell unconscious. The Cloaked Man went to the unconscious Tate couple with a pendant in hand.

Cloaked Man: And now you both join the nerd's parents muhahahahaha!

Meanwhile at the Granger Dojo a tearful Sammy had explained to Tyson, Lily, Grace, Kai, Sei and Ray about what Kirsty had told her earlier, what she herself saw and the shadows going into Max and Kenny. They became rather concerned.

Lily: So the creatures came from Max and Kenny?

Sammy: Yes, from their feelings of low self-esteem.

Grace: But how? Emotions do not take physical form usually.

Sammy: Dark magic is involved and I believe this Alex Gage person that they have been seeing is the source of it.

Ray: So he is instigating Max and Kenny at the meetings somehow combining them with his dark magic and that is when the shadows started appearing.

Sei: And the more he got inside their heads and making them feel worse the more his dark magic made the shadows become full-on monsters.

Sammy: That sounds right but…

Tyson: But what?

Sammy: His way of getting to people is scary…it sounds like he is someone I know…

Kai: Another thing is why? Why does Alex want us to be killed by these monsters? That is what it seems he is aiming for.

Tyson: Yeah and we have never met the dude, what does he have against us?

Grace: I wish we knew bro! I really do!

Sei: I think it is best of we stuck together until we know this threat is over.

Lily: I am with Sei on this one! We don't know if these shadows are going to come back or not.

Sammy: I think that is a yes and no answer…remember the shadows are in Max and Kenny now.

Grace: Don't forget how they went all freaky and fangy on us!

Ray: It is like the shadows and Max and Kenny are becoming more connected.

Kai: I say tomorrow we try and track them down; Max, Kenny and Alex and nip this in the bud!

Tyson: What about Kirsty? Is she in any danger? And will she still be with them?

Sammy: I cannot say for certain about the danger part…but if I know her, she will be with Max and Kenny at all times.

Grace: Sis like I said before Kirsty is going to be OK! I am sure Max and Kenny won't hurt her, especially Max.

Sammy: Alex might though, and Max and Kenny have been very much out of character…I can't be sure of anything.

Sammy's eyes welled up again; both Tyson and Grace went to their younger sister and hugged her tight.

Grace: Things are going to be fine!

Tyson: This is going to end tomorrow! Even if it is the last thing I do, and we are all here right guys?

Lily: Oh yeah! You can count me in!

Sei: Me too! I promised I'd help protect you!

Kai: Hn! Yeah sure I am here.

Ray went over to Sammy as Tyson and Grace let her go from the hug. Ray held Sammy close to him and they looked deeply into one another's eyes.

Ray: And you know you can always count on me right?

Sammy: Yes thank you, thank you all!

Everyone else chorused "You are welcome" as Ray and Sammy shared a close embrace and a kiss.

Max, Kenny and Kirsty in the meantime had gone to Alex's office to find that no one else was there so they went to Kenny's house but again it was pretty much abandoned.

Kenny: Why the hell isn't anyone here?

Kirsty: I dunno but this is getting stranger and stranger.

Max: Fuck it! We'll go to my house then.

So they went to Max's house, all this time people gave looks to Max and Kenny. With fangs, roughened up hair, amber eyes and claws they stood out and Max was quick to growl at whoever stared at him and Kenny.

They reached Max's house and were surprised to find that Alex Gage had opened the door to them; in his hand was a pair of videos.

Alex: Oh boys I am so glad I found you!

Alex had a sad look on his face.

Max trying hard to keep the growl out of his voice asked, "Why? What is wrong Alex?"

Alex: Oh Max it was terrible! Your parents have been abducted, yours too Kenny!

Max and Kenny's faces darkened in anger giving their already scary appearance a more edgy look while Kirsty gave Alex a suspicious look.

Kirsty: So who took them?

Alex: That is a good question my dear, let us go to my cottage and we'll view what the security cameras caught on these tapes here.

Max: The motherfucker who took our parents is gonna pay for this!

Kenny: We'll fucking kill the bastard if we see him!

So they went to Alex's cottage where they viewed the two security tapes in the living room with Alex and Kenny on one sofa and Kirsty and Max were on the other.

Both showed the same person each time; Tyson giving Max and Kenny's parents a beating, tying them up and then taking them away. Max and Kenny were becoming more and more furious; Kirsty's face wore a suspicious and cynical expression. Alex took this all calmly as he spoke in his silky voice.

Alex: I guess not wanting the two of you to get better wasn't enough for Tyson, he wanted to take your parents away from you both too.

Max: *growling* That fucker is gonna DIE!

Kenny: He will be torn limb from fucking limb.

Kirsty: Tyson would never do that, those tapes are a fake!

Max turned to face Kirsty with an expression of rage on his face and he grabbed Kirsty by her ponytail.

Kirsty: OW! Max what are you doing? Stop it!

Max: YOU WATCHED THOSE FUCKING TAPES WITH US! YOU SAW WHAT TYSON DID!

Kirsty: Please don't shout at me! And please let me go Max!

Tears fell down Kirsty's face as Kenny also had a go at her.

Kenny: THOSE TAPES WERE FROM THE SECURITY CAMERAS! HOW CAN THEY BE FUCKING FAKE! YOU JUST HAVE IT IN FOR ALEX DON'T YOU? DON'T YOU?

Alex smirked at the sight of Kirsty crumbling as Max and Kenny lost their tempers with her. He enjoyed watching the usually boisterous, blunt and happy Kirsty being hurt by her loved ones

Max: JUST FUCKING LISTEN HERE KITTEN! YOU ARE EITHER WITH US OR AGAINST US GOT IT!

Kirsty: Max please…you are hurting me.

Max's face softened slightly and he looked horrified by what he just did, he gently let Kirsty go. As he did one of his claws got snagged on Kirsty's hairband and snapped it, letting Kirsty's shoulder length auburn hair down from the ponytail and around her tear-stained face. Max stood up from the sofa he was sitting in.

Alex: You are both welcome to stay here for the night.

Max: Yeah sure, I need to get some water coming Kenny?

Kenny got up and followed Max out of the living room leaving a shaken and tearful Kirsty with Alex Gage. When Max and Kenny were out of earshot, Kirsty got up from her seat and got in Alex's face, her bloodshot green eyes looking into his conceited-looking brown eyes.

Kirsty: You are messing with their heads! STOP IT NOW!

Alex: Why stop my dear when we are having so much fun. *smirks*

Kirsty: This…this is not fun this is evil…you made those tapes somehow and I know it! I also bet that you took their parents too!

Alex: So what if I did, you can't stop me and what I am doing to your precious boyfriend and friend Kirsty.

Kirsty: What are you doing to them? You seem to be turning them into monsters…

Alex: Funny you say that…shouldn't you be going home now young lady?

Kirsty: No! I am not leaving Max and Kenny alone with you!

Alex: Suit yourself, just hope you enjoy the show! *smirks evily*

So Kirsty stayed the night with Max, Kenny and to her dismay Alex too.

At the Granger Dojo before bed Tyson checked his email box and found an unread email it said;

Hey Tyson,

We wanted to say sorry for how we have been acting recently and wanted to talk this problem through with you, us and Alex Gage, meet us at Alex's cottage tomorrow afternoon. The address and map to the cottage are attached to this email. Come alone.

Yours sincerely,

Max Tate and Kenny Saien

Tyson printed off the email and attachments and then went to bed, so he would be ready for tomorrow.

Next day Tyson got ready to leave for the cottage. He was about to leave the dojo when he was stopped by his sisters, Sammy and Grace.

Grace: Where do you think you are going Mr.!

Sammy: On your own?

Tyson: Girls this is really important you need to let me go!

Grace: So you could get hurt or worse? No way!

Sammy: We know about the email and we are all suspicious.

Kai came up behind Tyson along with Lily, Sei and Ray.

Kai: ALL of us!

Lily: Did you really think we were going to let you go on your own Granger? Because if you thought that, you were wrong!

Sei: You know something is up when an email or letter for that matter says "Come alone".

Tyson: Guys! This is a chance to end this nightmare, it is a big risk but I want to take it.

Ray: OK then but we'll come too and hide ourselves and if something bad happens we'll come and help, deal?

Tyson: Yeah it is a deal.

So Tyson, Sammy, Grace, Ray, Sei, Lily and Kai followed the address and map to a big old-fashioned looking cottage.

Kai: This Alex guy must be earning lots with this pep talk coach thing.

Grace, Sammy, Ray, Sei, Lily and Kai went to hide in the bushes as Tyson knocked on the door. Alex answered the door and let Tyson in.

Tyson: Hello there, Alex I presume.

Alex: Why yes, right this way young man.

Tyson didn't like the look of Alex, he seemed too arrogant and smarmy but Tyson kept quiet as Alex led him to the living room where Max, Kenny and Kirsty sat waiting. Tyson was taken aback by Max and Kenny's angry expressions and Kirsty's shaken look.

Kirsty: Tyson you shouldn't have come…

Alex: *smirking* Masters Max and Kenny I present to you your parents' kidnapper!

Tyson: WHAT!

Before Tyson could protest Max growled and angrily pinned Tyson to a wall.

Max: YOU KNOW FUCKING WHAT? WHERE ARE THEY!

Tyson: What? Seriously I don't know!

Kenny: DON'T FUCKING LIE! YOU BEAT UP OUR PARENTS AND YOU TOOK THEM AWAY FROM US! WE SAW IT ON THE SECURITY TAPES!

Max: AND IF YOU DON'T RELEASE THEM WE ARE GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!

Tyson: Guys why would I do that to both of your parents?

Alex: And that is not the only thing he did, he brought his pack with him too!

Kirsty and Tyson looked by Alex to see Sammy, Grace, Sei, Ray, Kai and Lily tied by bush vines. Max and Kenny felt rage coursing through their bodies.

Alex: I'm afraid they are all in on the kidnapping boys.

Kenny: FUCKING TRAITORS! ALL OF YOU!

Max: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ALL DO THIS TO US! YOU BA-AAARGGGHH!

Max let Tyson go as a sharp pain flooded his body.

Kirsty: Ma-Maxie?

Kenny: AARRGGGHHRRGGH!

Kirsty: Kenny? What is happening to you two?

Tyson stepped back from Max and Kenny. Kirsty began to shake and cry nervously, and everyone watched in horror.

Max's eyes became blood red and fur began to cover his body, his face became distorted, his hands and claws grew bigger tearing his green gloves off, his trainers burst open to reveal huge, hairy clawed feet, Max grew bigger and muscular shredding off his shirt and his orange trousers in the process and then he didn't look like Max anymore instead he looked like the werewolf-gargoyle monster. Kirsty crumbled and fell to her knees in tears…

Kirsty: No…no…my Maxie…Kenny you too?

The same was happening to Kenny except that it was less fur and some scales; he grew in size too but not as big as Max but big all the same. He too no longer resembled his usual self in appearance but was the wingless-dragon monster.

Tyson went pale, Sei, Kai and Ray looked horrified and Sammy, Grace and Lily had a look of pure fear in their faces. Alex then waved his hand and his cool and geeky appearance faded away to reveal the Cloaked Man. Sammy went paler…

Sammy: It was you? All this time it was you?

Cloaked Man: Yes indeed my dear, just another plot to try and fuse your souls together. Max! Kenny! You are stronger and can use some dark magic now! KILL TYSON!

The now transformed Max and Kenny made a grab for Tyson.

Tyson: Guys please no…don't listen!

Max: THIS IS WHERE IT ENDS!

Max and Kenny emitted a dark energy at Tyson through their hands, Tyson began to feel weak and Sammy felt the pain of her souls. Kirsty stood up shaking and looked at Sammy and then at Tyson, Max and Kenny.

Kirsty: I have to stop this!

Kirsty ran up to Tyson, Max and Kenny and with all of her strength pushed Tyson on the floor but out of the way of the dark energy, however now she was facing the brunt of it.

Max: Kirsty! What the fuck are you doing?

Kirsty: Trying…t...t..to…s..st..stop…this nightmare! ARGHHHH!

Kirsty's scream filled the room, Max and Kenny tried to control their attack and stopped it but Kirsty was now lying unconscious on the floor face down at their feet, her hair white from the attack, Max bent down to try and wake her up.

Max: Kitten? Kirsty wake up! Wake up!

Kirsty didn't move and Max howled with regret at what he had just done.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Welcome to my nightmare!

Disclaimers: I don't own Beyblade. I have permission to use Sam Granger, The Cloaked Man, Grace Granger, Seiran "Sei" Kon and Lily Namtura from their owners Samstar1990, Trunksgal, Mariam Tiarko and Tifafenrir09. Kirsty and the beast shadows are mine

**WARNING: This chapter contains strong language**

**Chapter 8: Welcome to my nightmare!**

Everyone looked at the fallen Kirsty and the monstrous Max trying to revive her, he got on his knees, lifted her and cradled her in his arms as tears fell from his red eyes.

Max: No! NOOOOOOOO! What have I done? My poor Kitten…

The pain in Sammy grew worse, both Grace and Tyson looked at their sister with concern on their faces. Kenny angrily lunged at Tyson!

Kenny: THIS IS ALL YOUR FUCKING FAULT TYSON! BECAUSE OF YOU WE KILLED KIRSTY!

Tyson tried to dodge as Kenny lashed his claws at Tyson; Tyson got a few scratches but he managed to dodge most of them. However Kenny soon overpowered Tyson and was about to strike lethally with his claw when…

Lily: STOP IT NOW KENNY!

Sei: You and Max only have yourselves to blame for this! Why did you trust Alex Gage or The Cloaked Man or whatever he wants to call himself!

Kenny looked at Sei and Lily and replied fighting back tears, "You guys never appreciated what Max and I have done for you all, you never want us to be anything but the ones who would never be strong. Especially Tyson."

Kai: Oh yeah?

Kenny: Alex listened to us!

Ray: NO! He has been playing mind games with you both oh and hate to break it to you but Alex Gage never existed!

Kai: Face it! You two just ended up being pawns…and it has backfired!

Kenny looked at Tyson, then Sammy, Grace, Lily, Sei, Ray and Kai and then The Cloaked Man who was watching this all with interest. Kai had managed to loosen himself enough to bring Dranzer in…

Kai: DRANZER! SPIRAL FIREBALL!

With a screech Dranzer unleashed the fiery attack to free Kai, Ray, Grace, Lily, Sei and Sammy from the bushes binding them and distracted Kenny long enough for Tyson to escape. Grace gave Kai a big hug.

Grace: Wicked job Kai! Sam are you OK?

Sammy: Yes…I think so.

Ray: I say we make a run for it.

So they all along with Tyson ran The Cloaked Man went to Max and Kenny…

Cloaked Man: Why are you two just sitting there? Go after them! Tyson took your parents remember?

Kenny: I can smell them! C'mon Max!

Max stayed still…

Kenny: Max? You heard what he said!

Max: I'm staying here with my Kitten!

Kenny: She's gone!

Max: NO! She is still breathing! I…I don't want anyone else to get hurt anymore.

Kenny: But Max…

Max: You know what we have done; I pretty much attacked my Mom subconsciously…

Cloaked Man: Fine! Stay with your precious girlfriend! Kenny we shall teleport to the room they are hiding in!

Kenny went to the Cloaked Man and they disappeared leaving Max cradling Kirsty in his arms…

Kenny and Cloaked Man were teleported to the master bedroom of the cottage.

Cloaked Man: They must be in here!

Kenny: C'mon guys don't make this difficult! Show yourselves!

Ray, Sei and Kai were hiding in the shelves up on the top; Lily and Tyson were under the bed while Grace was with Sammy in the wardrobe. They were all ready to attack the moment they were found. Kenny looked under the bed and found Tyson and Lily…

Kenny: HA! There you are!

Sei: NOW DORAIGAA!

Kai: GO DRANZER!

Ray: TAKE HIM DOWN DRIGER!

The three Beyblades caught Kenny by surprise and he tripped up, Tyson and Lily had unleashed their Beyblades and Ray, Sei and Kai swooped down from their hiding place.

Ray: Kenny we don't want to hurt you!

Sei: Just help us defeat the Cloaked Man and leave Tyson alone!

Kenny: But Tyson took my parents!

Meanwhile the Cloaked Man was looking for Sammy and Grace; the Granger sisters hugged each other in the seemingly empty wardrobe feeling scared. Something shiny in the corner caught Grace's eye. She reached up, grabbed it and brought it down. It was a pendant…

Grace: *whispering* Hey look at this sis!

Sammy looked at the pendant in shock, as she stared she was sure she saw faces in it…very familiar faces at that. Grace saw the faces too…

Grace: Are they?

Meanwhile back in the living room where Max was cradling his unconscious girlfriend in his arms…

Max: Kirsty I am so so sorry for what I have done to you, I wish I could take it all back.

The white-haired Kirsty looked peaceful, Max hugged her tight.

Max: I love you, you know that right Kitten?

Kirsty: I…I love you too Blondie Bear.

Max loosened Kirsty, she was awake but looked tired.

Kirsty: And here I thought I was only dreaming…

Max: You are gonna be OK! I am so happy!

Kirsty: But Tyson…where are the others?

Max: They went to hide and Al…I mean that cloaked guy and Kenny teleported after them.

Kirsty: I think we need to help Tyson and the others.

Kirsty looked at Max; he seemed almost his normal self well other than the fact that he still was pretty much a werewolf-gargoyle monster. But she hoped he was starting to see reason.

Max: But my parents…

Kirsty: Max look, I don't think Tyson had anything to do with it…as your girlfriend you need to trust me on this one. I mean Alex flat-out lied to you about whom he really is.

Max finally began to see sense.

Max: You are right…what are we waiting for then? We've gotta go help the others!

Kirsty smiled and climbed on Max's back, Max began to feel better in himself and he noticed a few auburn streaks appearing in Kirsty's hair.

Max got the scent of Tyson and the others and followed it to the master bedroom, where they found The Cloaked Man looking around and Kenny trying to fend off the Beyblades. Kenny saw Max and Kirsty who had gotten down from Max's back…

Kenny: Kirsty? You are OK? Max I am glad you are here, help me out!

Max: No!

Kenny: What?

Max: This nightmare has to end now Kenny! We don't want anyone else to get hurt!

Kenny: BUT TYSON TOOK OUR PARENTS!

Grace and Sammy then popped out of the wardrobe. Grace had the pendant around her neck.

Grace: Tyson didn't! The Cloaked Man did your parents are here! We found it in the wardrobe! *points to pendant*

The Cloaked Man looked shocked but he was not through yet.

Cloaked Man: Kenny that is a lie! Tyson gave it to her so they could frame me!

Max: Don't listen! Remember he lied to us Kenny!

Tyson: Yeah! And since when could I use magic?

Kenny thought this for a minute, he felt like a cloud was lifted off his head and he began to think more clearly. Kenny now realized he had been used. He turned to face the Cloaked Man angrily.

Kenny: HOW DO WE REALEASE THEM!

But the Cloaked Man disappeared, a scream was heard. It was Grace as the Cloaked Man dragged her off. A storm looked as if it was brewing in Sammy as an unnatural glow surrounded her.

Sammy: GRACE!

Cloaked Man: Here is a deal Max and Kenny! Destroy Tyson and then I'll set your parents free!

Kenny: NO!

Max: No more lies and no one else is gonna get hurt anymore either!

Cloaked Man: Very well I'll just kill Grace and your parents!

Kai: DRANZER!

Dranzer unleashed flames, distracting Cloaked Man and allowing Grace to fight him off. Grace rejoined the others as she and Sammy unleashed their Beyblades. The Beybladers called their attacks at the Cloaked Man.

Kai: SPIRAL FIREBALL!

Sei: DARK THUNDER!

Ray: THUNDER SLASH!

The fire attack combined with the double dose of thunder and hit the Cloaked Man. The Cloaked Man tried to fire some dark magic…

Lily: HEAVENLY CLAW!

Angelous' attack combined with the dark magic and got the Cloaked Man with double the force! Sammy sprouted wings, one green and the other pink and dark energy came from her left hand and light energy from her right hand.

Grace: OVERDRIVE ENERGY BEAM!

Tyson: EVOLUTION STORM!

Sammy opened her eyes, one blue and the other amber. The Cloaked Man's plan had indeed backfired…it only got both of her souls to work together.

Sammy: TWIN SOUL BEAM!

The Twin Soul Beam combined with her siblings attacks and struck down the Cloaked Man. He got up defeated.

Cloaked Man: Well that is enough for me! Be aware though that this isn't the last time we all meet!

And with that Cloaked Man disappeared, everyone called their beyblades back and celebrated their victory.

Sei: He is gone!

Lily: And Sammy's souls didn't fuse! And best of all Tyson is alive.

Kai: Hn! That wasn't so hard!

Ray: Are you OK Sammy?

Sammy was back to normal and the pain had gone. She and Ray shared a passionate kiss.

Grace: Go get a room guys! *giggles*

Kai grabbed Grace and gave her a huge kiss much to Grace's delight. Tyson and Lily hugged each other tight.

Kirsty: What about Max and Kenny?

Max: Yeah we are still…monsters.

Kenny: Are we gonna be stuck like this?

Kirsty: We love you guys no matter what!

Kirsty gave Max and Kenny a hug and then dark shadows flew out of Max and Kenny and disintegrated into thin air. Kirsty stepped back as Max and Kenny reverted back to their human selves. Everyone looked in shock at Max and Kenny.

Max: Hey guys why are you staring at us?

Kirsty: Errr Max I am happy to see you and Kenny again but this is too much Max and Kenny I am seeing.

Grace: Yes too much Max and Kenny we are all seeing.

Max and Kenny were stark naked.

Lily, Grace and Sammy closed their eyes while Ray, Sei, Kai and Tyson looked at the ceiling. Kirsty went red in the face.

Max: *looks down* Oh crap…

Kenny: I feel so ashamed!

Lily: I think we need to cover them up before releasing their parents.

Sei: We could use some blankets that are in here.

Kai: Please do, otherwise I am gonna be haunted in my dreams of a full-frontal Max and Kenny.

Tyson grabbed a blanket and put it over Kenny while Kirsty got a blanket and passed it to Max. Max wrapped himself in the blanket, then he and Kirsty hugged.

Max: Oh Kitten I feel so embarrassed!

Kirsty: Embarrassed? My hair was whitened!

Max: It's turning back auburn slowly now and besides everyone here just saw me in my birthday suit!

Kirsty: True enough!

Max and Kirsty looked in each other's eyes and then they kissed. Sei and Kenny looked on at the couples.

Kenny: This is awkward.

Sei: Man, I really want to see Jaden right now…

Later everyone headed back and they released Max and Kenny's parents unharmed from the pendant by smashing it up with their beyblades. Things went back to normal once more.

They all hoped that they would never see The Cloaked Man again…

End of The Underrated Ones


End file.
